


Call me Daddy

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Filthy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but I should be, filthy smut, im not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: After the lighthouse episode and Ryan’s little Daddy incident. Look man, most of us were thinking it. I’m not going to apologise for it. Read a your own discretion, this is literally porn.Also, this has not been beta’d, I don’t know if any of my friends would jeez haha!





	Call me Daddy

Well, this was beyond awful. Absolutely mortifying. Ryan could feel his face boiling with embarrassment. Jeez, why did he have to say it?! And of course TJ had said it as soon as Ryan had his turn in the lighthouse. 

“Ryan.” Shane demanded, cornering the younger man into the corner of their shared room. It was intimidating and demanding. It was...sexy! “Did you hear what I said?” Shane’s voice never wavered and Ryan found himself swallowing in arousal.

“Y-yeah...I did...” Ryan whimpered, rubbing his thighs together. Oh shit, he was hard. When had that happened.

“Then Ryan...” Shane’s authoritative tone broke through Ryan’s dizzy thoughts. Ryan peered up at Shane through his lashes, shame and lust burning his cheeks. He held his breath as Shane stared at him with hard, hungry eyes. “Call me Daddy.” 

Ryan whimpered, almost moaning. He bit his lip, tipping his head down to his his face but Shane was quicker, gripping his chin and pointing his face up so he could see him. “Say. It.” Shane annunciated again, his tone making it clear he wouldn’t repeat it without possible punishment. And the idea sent a rush of humiliating arousal straight to Ryan’s dick. 

“Daddy!” Ryan gasped, body taunt as he squeezed his thighs together to relieve the tension building. “F-fuck!”

Shane smirked, chuckling darkly. “There it is.” He stated. Ryan’s breath caught in his throat, his brain stopping. Oh. Oh! Oh fuck, he’s kissing me?! Ryan’s brain suddenly caught up, struggling not to malfunction. What was happening? Why wasn’t Shane repulsed?

He didn’t have much time to think though because Shane’s tongue had snuck into his mouth and now Ryan was releasing a filthy moan. Fuck did this man know how to kiss, his tongue caressing and dominating Ryan’s mouth. It was everything he’d expected and wanted, yet more!

Shane slid his lips and tongue down along Ryan’s jaw, down his throat, leaving a trail of wet that caught the cool air against Ryan’s flushed skin. Another embarrassingly needy and choked groan was ripped from Ryan’s throat as Shane nibbled and sucked. 

“F-fuck...Shane!” He wanted to cry. It was everything. He was overstimulated already. Fuck! Fuck! 

“Do you...know...how long...I’ve wanted you?” Shane growled lowly, coming back slightly to peer at Ryan like a creature without food. Shivers went down Ryan’s spine and he wanted to cry out once again. He felt pathetic. This man he’d fantasised about for ages now had barely touched him and here he was nearly creaming in his pants. 

Shane chuckled. It sounded dark and dangerous and god if that didn’t send dizzying excitement straight to Ryan’s dick. “God, look at you. And the fact you want to call me daddy?!” Shane smirked. “Jeez Ryan, so fucking hot.” 

Then his lips were on his again and his hands on Ryan’s hips, all over him and tugging up his shirt. It went straight over Shane’s shoulder, completely forgotten about. “You want to know what I’ve been wondering?” Shane asked, distracted.

Ryan nodded. “Wh-What?” He asked, his voice wrecked. 

Shane grinned at him, predatorily. “I’ve been wondering how sensitive this nipples actually are since that damned video. God Ryan, the things I wanted to do.” Shane told him. Why was his voice so gravely? It was really distracting. 

Suddenly Shane’s lips and teeth were on his nipples and holy fuck if that wasn’t something. Electricity shot through his nerves, setting him on fire. “Oh! Ohhh!” Ryan gasped dumbly. He hands came up to grip Shane’s head to his chest. “Fuck Shane! Fuck!” 

It was too good, way too good. Oh good lord, Ryan might just come like this with Shane sucking and pulling at his nipples. Why was this so good. So hot and electrifying. “Shane!” Ryan cried, tears forming in his eyes at how good he felt. His chest felt heavy and there was a warmth growing, feeling so good. 

Shane pulled away and Ryan suddenly felt like crying for a completely different reason. “W-why did you stop?” He croaked. His body felt taunt, like he might snap, yet so warm and loose. 

The tall man straightened up and chuckled, leaning down to Ryan’s ear as he cornered him once again. Ryan felt himself whimpering, clutching onto Shane’s shirt. “It felt like you were getting a little too excited and, if you’d let me, I’d really like to fuck you up against this wall.” 

Immediately, Shane turned the shorter man and pressed him against the wall, pressing his clothed dick hard against the curve of Ryan’s ass. “Oo-ohh” Ryan stuttered on his breath, clawing at the wall. “Shane~”

“Uh uh...” Shane drawled confidently. “That’s Daddy to you.” 

Ryan groaned brokenly into the cool wallpaper of the motel wall. “Daddyyy~” he cried, rutting back into Shane, desperate for friction. 

“That’s more like it.” Shane stated, smacking Ryan’s ass through his jeans. “Now then, this is in the way.” He continued, yanking Ryan’s Jean’s down in one quick move. Ryan nearly cried out again but not his lip as want over came him. Fuck, he felt so vulnerable and it sent a shocking amount of want through him.

“Fuck Ryan, look at you.” Shane appraised, moving away slightly to look at Ryan’s tanned, nude body against the white wall. “Beautiful.” He stated, gently smacking at Ryan’s ass cheek. Ryan whimpered. “Want to fuck you so bad.” Shane crowded him again, pressing everything he had against the shorter man. It felt amazing, being cornered and covered. 

“Ah~ Daddy please...” Ryan begged, not entirely sure what he wanted but if it included Shane pressed against him then he was all for it. 

“What is it baby?” Shane asked patiently, running his cool hands against the heated skin of Ryan’s hips and ribs. Pleasures shivers wracked Ryan’s body. 

He rutted back into Shane. If he wanted this, he was going to have to be more direct. If there was one thing he knew about Shane, it was that teasing could and would go on forever without interjection. So, with all the conviction he could muster without crying out and begging, he turned to look over his shoulder at Shane with hooded eyes. “I want you to fuck me up against this wall Daddy. So hard until a scream.” 

It was Shane’s turn to shiver, his large hands gripping tightly at Ryan’s hips. “So fucking hot.” He gritted our, thrusting his clothes dick into Ryans plush ass. The scrap of denim against his skin was electric through his body. 

Shane moves away again and before Ryan could cry out, Shane told him. “Stay there.” In the most authoritative voice Ryan had ever heard and it took every ounce of will power he had not to let his knees buckle and to cry out.

The tall man moved to his bag, rummaging round and retrieving what look like his Aloe Vera gel that he’d use for his face after shaving. He quickly shucked his shirts and unbuckled his jeans, shoving them down his long legs along with his socks and shoes. 

Then he strode back over to Ryan’s quivering body, chilled from the air. It quickly warmed up however when Shane pressed his front tightly against Ryan’s back and bottom. Shane was thick and hard against the cleft of Ryan’s ass. “O-oohh...” He trembles, grinding back into Shane.

“F-fuck...baby...” Shane shook behind him, stroking one hand down Ryan’s back while the other held the gel. Without grace, Shane yanked open the bottle and squirted some into his hand. The smell of Aloe Vera hit Ryan’s nose and he wiggles his hips in anticipation. Fuck, he wanted this so bad. 

A cold, wet finger pressed gently onto his rim, circling it slowly. “Daddy-!” Ryan gasped, unsure whether to move away or towards the finger. 

Shane’s clean hand stroked down Ryan’s back again as he shushed him soothingly. “Relax baby, Daddy’s got you.” Shane stated, his voice rough with want. Ryan bit his lip and butted his head into the wall. 

The sole finger slowly slid into Ryan quite easily and a rattling sigh left Ryan’s lips as he adjusted to the feeling. “P-please move...” He asked hesitantly. 

“Please move what?” Shane demanded and Ryan felt himself shover again, clenching everywhere with want. He felt ashamed and oh so horny all at once in a mixed up sort of harmony. 

With a quaking sigh, he muttered. “Please move...Daddy...” and with that, the finger was twisting and shoving into him. Shane’s other hand stroked slowly down Ryan’s side to his front, drifting lower till it circled around his dick. Ryan’s hips stuttered and he gave out a sound that was a mix between and cry and a whimper. 

Shane added another when he felt Ryan wasn’t getting enough with one finger, and then later another was added until there were three fingers squelching in and out of Ryan and the younger man was a sobbing mess of need. 

“Daddy!” He cried. “Daddy please!” Ryan was shaking, his insides on fire. It was going to consume him, burn him up until there was nothing left. 

Shane didn’t slow. “Please what?” He asked, sucking onto Ryan’s neck. He grinned and nibbled the skin when Ryan hiccuped. 

“P-please...Fuck me!” Ryan gasped, breathless. 

“Good boy.” Shane smirked, slipping the fingers out and grabbing the bottle of aloe from the floor to add more to his hand to smear it on his dick. Meanwhile, Ryan was shaking with the loss of both hands. He needed something, he was going crazy!

Without thought, Ryan rutted back into Shane’s front. His ass made contact with Shane’s dick and he wanted to cry when he heard Shane’s choked growl. “Fuck-!” 

“D-Daddy...” Ryan wailed, wiggling his hips. He yelled when Shane’s large hand slapped his left cheek. 

“Stay still.” He told Ryan gruffly. Impatiently, Ryan braced himself against the wall and tried to stay as still as possible. Shane pressed his dry hand to Ryan’s back, pushing gently but firmly so that Ryan was bent forward against the wall. The younger man shivered at the vulnerability of the position.

Then, Shane was pressing the tip of his dick to Ryan’s rim. “O-Oh!” Ryan gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and Shane slowly shoved himself into Ryan, letting out a guttural moan as he bottomed out. 

“Fuck Ry, so tight-!” He gasped, gripping Ryan’s hips tightly as he pulled out slightly to allow Ryan time to get used to the feeling. 

Ryan couldn’t respond. His mind had blanked and all he was now was feeling. The feeling of Shane stretching him was so delicious and filling. It burnt but damnit did it feel good.

“Fuck me!” Ryan all but screamed. 

And it was all Shane needed. He shoved himself back in brutally and Ryan almost saw stars, his fingers clawing the wall as his legs shook. 

Again and again, Shane setting a fast and sharp pace that left Ryan feeling high as a kite and on fire. “Daddy!” He’d scream until his voice was becoming hoarse. 

Shane gripped the smaller mans shoulders, his pace punishing as he rammed into Ryan from behind. Faster and faster, sweat covering his body. Ryan felt amazing, squeezing him just right while his body looked a treat in the low light of the motel room, all pressed up against the white wallpaper. Gorgeous. 

Shane grunted, almost losing himself to the pleasure. He wanted Ryan to come first. Shifting his angle and pushing Ryan towards the wall. Ryan suddenly tensed and a long, drawn outlander escaped his wet lips. Shane smirked, as he’d figured out where Ryan’s prostate was. 

He began aiming for that area roughly, not entirely certain where it was but he was certainly hitting it enough times because Ryan was close to tears and shaking violently. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t sto~” Ryan was cut off by his gravely moan as he came, tears streaming down his face. 

“Fuck!” Growled Shane at the feeling of Ryan clenching around him, instantly coming also. Ryan twitched, overstimulated as Shane leans against the wall in front of the smaller man, crowding him once again. He placed gentle kisses against the back of his neck as he released. 

They stayed still for moment, Ryan leaning between the wall and Shane’s warm body. Mostly because his legs had gone numb, but also because Shane smelt amazing post-sex. 

Ryan shifted somewhat, wincing and crying out at the feel of Shane slipping out of him. “Oo-ooh fuck...” he stuttered quietly as Shane looped his arms under Ryan’s armpits and moved him gently to the large bed they would have shared anyway. 

“You okay?” Shane asked, fretting over Ryan’s shivering body. He moved away quickly and instantly Ryan felt freezing. He heard a sound that was seemed like a pathetic needy cry, then realised it was himself. 

“Calm down baby, I’m here.” Shane said, coming back over this time with a wet towel to wipe Ryan down as softly as he could. Ryan winced regardless. ‘Oh boy, he was not going to be able to sit for a while’ he internally cringed. 

When Shane deemed him clean, he chucked the towel into the bathtub after wiping up Ryan’s cum from the wall and floor before laying next to Ryan. Instantly, he pulled the smaller man into his arms and they both realised Ryan was not going to be communicating with words tonight as he made small, sleepy babbling noises instead. 

“Are you even trying to talk?” Shane teased. 

“Shup ub...” Ryan slurred, snuggling into Shane’s side. He didn’t want to think right now, especially about the craziest turn of events that had just happened. That was for tomorrow Ryan to figure out. For now, Ryan wanted to sleep and cuddling into Shane was just a plus.


End file.
